1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing information such as a notebook computer capable of setting a plurality of system environments, and a method for setting the environment of the system.
Recently, in information processing devices such as a FM or a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter called notebook computer), it is widely attempted to manage various items for setting the system environment (for example, control data for tuning off the monitor power source after a specific time, or tuning off the power source of the hard disk device) in batch by using a data file known as a profile. By using such profile, the user can change over the profile, and the system environment setting suited to the scene of using the notebook computer can be changed in batch, and the convenience of using the notebook computer can be enhanced. It has been also proposed to change the profile automatically according to a preset time zone (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-185050).
The method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-185050 is to change over to a predetermined eco mode or the like in a preset time zone, and this is an effective method when the time zone for changing over the profiles is determined.
2. Related Art
In the conventional method, however, if the time zone desired to change over the profiles is irregular, the time zone must be set every time the profiles are changed over, and it is not convenient. If the time can not be scheduled, it is also difficult to predict the time for changing over the profiles.
For example, when holding a meeting, we often experience that the conference starting tots or ending time is advanced or delayed. If changed over to a profile corresponding to the presentation at the meeting according to a predetermined starting time of the conference, in the case the meeting is started earlier than planned, in the conventional method, the profile is not changed over until reaching the preset time. If the profile is changed manually, the operation must be returned manually, and we may often forget to return manually.
The invention is devised to solve such problems, and it is hence an object thereof to present an apparatus for processing information and a method for setting environment thereof, capable of changing over the profiles flexibly if the profile changing time zone of the apparatus for setting information is not regular, or the conference schedule is changed frequently, and capable of preventing failure in returning to the original profile.